Lone Wolf: Broken
by Rain Wolf '91
Summary: Being rewritten on request. Different multiple endings but same plot. Same song of Broken by Amy Lee and Seether. And some Eminem lyrics in the mix. 1. Humphrey's Ending 2. Kate's Ending 3. TBA Frozen for now but coming back soon.
1. Too Late

Blood was splattered everywhere from the ground to the trees and spilling out into the small stream that split between the two territories. Carnage was everywhere as far as my eyes could see and it was so much to take in, I could hardly keep my eyes open as I walked along the torn, bloody and broken bodies of wolves from my pack and also the Eastern wolves. Kate did tell me there was going to be trouble if she didn't come home in time. I thought it was about Garth but I guess it was much, much more deeper than just Garth. What had happened here? Am I dreaming? Is this real? I want to wake up and find this all to be a nightmare because no matter where I look, I see another dead body who had obviously suffered a painful death. Sorrow was welling up inside me; the one emotion I dearly hate to feel.

I looked at Kate. She seemed to know this definitely was not a dream but reality. Her eyes... I never seen them bereaved. She came down first from the cliffs right before I could tell her I loved her. The moment was ruined and replaced with the view of death. I wanted to say something to her but my throat felt like it was tightly knotted, I didn't even know what I could tell her. I stayed frozen on the spot while Kate moved despite she was walking on blood. She moved from body to body, laying a paw over their necks to feel for any sign of life; there was not a single breath left in any wolf's body. It was clear to me on what happened here: a fight had broken out during mine and Kate's absence. Then it hit me. Marrying Garth would have united the packs but with Kate gone, that was not going to happen, meaning the Eastern Alpha, Tony declared war for the territory. Which all turned out to be a big mistake. Not a single wolf was left alive. I already assumed the worst for my friends.

I had found my voice just as Kate was checking another body. "Kate..." I spoke sincerely. "You know this wasn't your fault."

Kate drew her paw away from the dead wolf's neck and slowly turned her head at me with a somber expression on her face. I could only sadly stare back. The feeling of a steel knife in my throat was back and she carried on.

Forcing myself to follow after her, I did my best to avoid stepping in the blood. Kate seemed to be so grieved to not even care or notice that she her paws were stained with blood. I was almost by her side until my eyes found a familiar face.

"Oh no..." I said unbelievably. "Please no... Not you."

The hopes of this all being a terrible nightmare was crushed. Shakey was at my paws, his eyes open and blank. His body was ripped and clawed in so many places, I was close to vomiting from the smell being so bad, flies were crawling over him. I hastily waved them away and forgetting where I was, I collapsed to his side. Blood suddenly started to seep and drench my coat with the blood around me but I didn't care. My friend was gone away from this world and from me. Grasping a paw into my own paws, I could feel that he wasn't there. Reaching my paws around his bled-dry neck, I pulled myself closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, buddy," I softly wept into his ear. "I'm sorry this had to happen..."

I stood up and placed my paw over his eyes, unable look at them any longer. I could no longer see Kate around and in a way I was thankful that she didn't have to see me in this state; covered in blood and crying. Choking on my tears, I then felt something trying to come out. A moment later, I began to howl out my painful requiem which grew louder and louder. No later after I began, I could hear Kate sadly howling along too.

**_Cause I'm broken_**  
**_When I'm lonesome_**  
**_And I don't feel right,_**  
**_when you're gone away_**

_Humphrey was going to tell me something that he wanted to tell me and then I saw a horrible sight before me. Such a abhorrent thing to see, I swear my eyes were playing tricks on me, I jumped off the train and started running. Whatever Humphrey wanted to tell me was going to have to wait. Soon as I got down to the bottom, I still couldn't believe what I was seeing and yet here it was displayed in front of me. The hard truth, I had gotten here too late to prevent war. I had failed to fulfill my duty. I let everyone down especially my dad. No! I couldn't just accept this. There had to be someone here alive!_

_I instantly began going from wolf to wolf, feeling the necks of the ones who hadn't too serious injuries. One by one, my hope of finding someone alive was draining and my depression was rising high. How long was it going to be till I was going to find my family dead or alive? How I hoped that I wasn't going to be seeing the worse out of the thought. I am willing to trade and do anything just to find Lilly alive. Don't let her pay for my mistake, I thought to myself, continuing to search through every wolf. As I went along, Humphrey spoke on how this tragedy wasn't my fault. He had spoken way too soon. Just as he said those words, I was checking a wolf I quickly recognized as one of Humphrey's good friends. I raised my head up and stared at him sadly and went on._

_One by one I was finding wolves I knew very well like Hutch (a real shock because he was so strong) and others I didn't even know their names. I felt bad at that fact but there was nothing I could for that now or ever. _

_"I'm sorry," I whispered morosely. "This is all my fault!"_

_Travelling through what felt like an endless path of carcasses, I came to one great stab of emotional pain. At first I didn't dare to believe who it was because I wasn't ready for it. However my fear was confirmed when I got to his body. The oldest and strongest Alpha I knew. The leader of the pack; my dad laid in the dirt just as broken as the others around me. My legs shaking so badly, I could no longer stand and lowered myself down to his side. I had walked on cold blood knowing that everyone around me was finished. I checked them to be absolutely sure though I couldn't bring myself to accept my father's death._

_"Dad..." I said shakily, laying my paws over his side. "Please don't! ... Don't be gone!" I gently shook him a little as though I was trying to wake him up from a sleep. "Dad!" I shouted, starting to lose myself and shaking him lightly frantic. I burst into tears as I pounded my paws over him. "Not you too! Wake up!"_

_He remained motionless._

_"Fuck!"_

_Giving up and letting his body be, I stepped back away from my dad's body, shaking my head as I whined sorrowfully. I had failed to be the Alpha my dad had wanted me to be. I sobbed out my deepest apologies and cursed myself as I stood there crying._

_"Dad! I could have stopped this! You idiot! You stupid fool! I could have stopped this if I-"_

_Too grieved to go on, I kept on crying. It was then I heard the unmistakable sound of Humphrey sadly howling. Hearing it was almost calming but it wasn't. I was nothing now. I was broken just like everyone else. As my tears ran, I raised my head and howled that was nothing like the night me and Humphrey did on the train. No, this was pure sorrow and pain in our howls. We were alone and broken._

**_Cause I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I'm strong enough  
_**

**_Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone _**


	2. If I Can't Say Goodbye

_A/N: Before you read this chapter. I just want to thank Roxas for asking me to make this again. It's a tragic story but thanks to you, I did some exploring and found some plot work that can be added to the story that wasn't in the old one. Also thanks to everybody else who is reading this story. Though if you're a ripper: Bite me._

* * *

Our short requiem went on for what felt like hours and it wasn't until raindrops began to fall from the sky we finished. Starting out lightly and then gradually became more harder and faster. The water splashing my flash over my face, washing the blood out of my fur. In my mind though, it would always be stained with the memory of how it got there in the first place. Why am I thinking these crazy thoughts? It's not like me at all to be thinking I will see my friend's blood on me for all time. I guess I just missed my friends. I found them as I walked along the yard of bodies. Them being Omegas they never stood a chance and so they received pretty harsh wounds. The only thing I could do for them now was hope they didn't suffer. Hoping to close my eyes and hoping this was all a dream was not an option.

Dwelling further into the nightmare, I discovered no wolf was granted a quick and painless death. Everyone truly did wipe each other out good. If it wasn't for me and Kate, the two packs would be at zero. My mind pushed out all thoughts on Kate at the moment; I had lost sight of her. I was in my own little world filled with dead wolves. Speaking of dead wolves, I was in for quite a shock when I walked around some trees and stumbled upon a tragic sight. My ears bent back, body shaking, I laid down finding it hard to believe.

"Oh, Eve..." I trailed off, having no clue on what to say to one of my pack leaders. Something so hard to see, what could I say? There was nothing I could say to make this all better. All I could do was lay in front of her body for Fenrir knows how long. What will Kate say when she finds out? I guess I was to find out.

Before I did another face caught my eye, I barely knew but no doubt it was him; Tony the Eastern Alpha. Snarling, I went up to his dead body. Words to say to his dead body was storming into my mind but nothing seemed good enough or useful to speak to a carcass. Huffing, I turned away from him, though I kicked a patch of mud in his face as I did. Cowardly? Maybe but it wasn't out of mockery but anger, and I never knew I could feel that emotion.

Setting out to find Kate, thinking she must have seen just as much pain as me, she was going to need someone by her side. I'll feel her pain, she'll feel mine. We'll figure out what to do later. For now we cry.

I looked all around for Kate around the bodies with no sign of her. I picked up my pace and went all around the sad sight and I still couldn't find her. I was really beginning to worry. I ran to our territory wondering if I'll find her in her old den. She wasn't there. I went to edge of the cliff of the den and called out her name and gotten no answer. Now fully worried, I raced back to where the fallen pack was. As I did so, I suddenly heard a sniffling sound come from behind bushes and trees. I picked up Kate's scent and entered through.

There was Kate slouching over a body I recognized as the Eastern wolf, Garth. I had no idea that Kate felt so strong about Garth that she was weeping over his dead body. I was close to just walking away to leave her alone and that's when I saw a white tail laid in front of Kate, the body covered by her. Garth's tail wasn't white... I crept closer to investigate and leaned over her.

"Oh no..."

**_Cause I'm broken_**  
**_When I'm lonesome_**  
**_And I don't feel right,_**  
**_when you're gone away_**

_I laid beside my dad, endlessly saying my apologies and crying. There was nothing else I could do because everyone was gone and I can't help but feel responsible. My dad's body was cold and felt like an empty shell. I was finally home and he didn't know that his daughter was here next to him. Unaware that my heart was broken and having nobody here to comfort me. It didn't matter though. I deserved this. __Rain coming down hard, my fur was becoming soaked and making me shiver. Withstanding the cold as much I could because I didn't want to leave me father's side. A few moments later, my paws were too cold and my body was all wet. Forced to get up, my mind blank, I began walking home; what was the only thing I had now. Where was Humphrey though, I wondered looking back and not seeing him anywhere. Part of me wanted to go look for him but the other part of me was grief and sorrow and that part was stronger. Thinking he was fine (deep down I knew he wasn't) I walked away from my dad's body._

_I walked, seeing more dead bodies in my path and I shed a tear for everyone of them. Most of my life I was hoping to be the strongest, proudest Alpha for my pack. Look at me now! I never should have stopped._

_As I walked down the path, I entered into a crowd of bushes and trees. Already torn up on the inside, it apparently wasn't enough for me to feel. Seeing the back of a red Eastern wolf, I went up closer to it to see who else had died for my screw up. When I got to the body, I didn't know why I felt more hurt; it was Garth. Maybe because it was my responsibility to marry him and I failed to do it or because he died in the battle for my failure. I had no love for him, just another painful reminder. Not even taking another step, my eyes stumbled onto another body. I was frozen solid at first and more tears came syncing with my tears._

_Like my dad, I lost all feeling in my legs and fell over top of her. I didn't bother trying to shake her awake. I accepted her fate but it didn't mean I was crushed all over again. Was there any point of saying apologies anymore? Everyone had gone into a place I cannot follow. Silently I wrapped my paws around Lilly's body and cried into her. Crying softly; inside a storm of sorrow was brewing and begging to come out._

_I heard Humphrey begin to call out my name so many times and I ignored him. My tongue and lungs was the thing that would unleash the storm inside of me and I didn't want to release it. Later Humphrey was coming up from behind me and I acted like I didn't hear him. All I could do was try and remain still. Than from right behind Humphrey spoke the words, "Oh no..."_

_That was the trigger for me. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I opened my mouth not to howl; I screamed._

**_Cause I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I'm strong enough  
_**

**_Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone_**


	3. A Hard Word To Say

Kate quietly sobbed into Lilly's fur while I could only just stand there feeling useless. I wanted to pull her away from Lilly's body, hold her tight and steal the pain away. Tell her over and over how it wasn't her fault and how sorry I felt for her, but I couldn't. I was numb and scared on how I should help her; too afraid of not being good enough to help. How can she be helped besides crying into her dead sister's dead body? No action or words cannot bring back the dead. Feeling like a coward, holding my tongue, I may as well have my tail between my legs too.

"It's not true," whispered Kate sadly, rising herself up and shaking her head. "It's not true! It can't be true!"

No matter how much she could say to herself on how this was not happening, I knew it was all real; so did Kate. Gathering up my courage and love for her, I took a step towards her, reached out a paw and laid it over her back. At my touch, Kate abruptly whipped around and started screaming to my face.

"You did this! You slowed me down on coming home!" accused Kate, advancing on me. "You didn't want me marrying Garth! I hate you! Say it! Say you hated him, Humphrey! Say it!"

I hurriedly kept stepping back, stuttering slightly in response, "K- Kate, I d- d- didn't know you were going to marry Garth!" Though that wasn't a good enough answer. She kept coming towards me until I was pinned into a tree. "I didn't want this to happen as much as you, Kate! I honestly never hated him."

"LIAR!" Kate yelled furiously.

In a flash, Kate swiped a paw straight into my face, blood came oozing out of the side of my face before it started stinging in pain. Seeing she was going for another attack, I tackled right into her, went rolling in the mud and came out on top of the thrashing and angry Alpha. Guaranteed I felt no joy or fun in doing everything in my power to try and keep down as she struggled to have me off and then bite or claw me. All I felt was more hurt and pain for treating her like this. Even though she was a great Alpha and I was the simple Omega, we were both about the same weight, proving to be a challenge on restraining her. Despite the ongoing screaming, threats and attempted biting, I ignored it all until it eventually turned into crying. I waited for a couple seconds till I was sure the fight was gone out of her. In the time I was sure it was over, I let her go.

Right after that she took me by surprise for the second time this night. Kate got up and pulled me into a tight embrace and cried into my wet coat.

"Humphrey!" wept Kate. "They're all gone!"

The scratch on my face was nothing compared to my broken heart and sorrow. I returned the embrace to her, whispering how it was going to be alright and the worst part was now over. The only solution we had now was to let it all out. I mean... what more can be done to us? Right there on the spot, I wanted to whisper what I craved to speak since I laid my eyes on Kate and I couldn't. Like a knife was stuck in my throat, I couldn't breathe. There was nothing I could do but cry along with her.

**_Cause I'm broken_**  
**_When I'm lonesome_**  
**_And I don't feel right,_**  
**_when you're gone away_**

_Why did this have to happen? What on earth had me believe I could be the wolf I could be for my family and pack? I laid there choked on my apologies to Lilly. She had died giving her duty to the pack. Even though she was just an Omega, Lilly had done way more for the pack than me. Evidence right in front of me that Lilly, my dad or mom (who I had yet to find) was never going to come back to me, I still couldn't cope with it. This has to be a dream, I told myself. _

_Raising myself up, telling myself that this all couldn't have happened. That there was no way everyone had met death over the senseless war. I could have stopped this! It should have been me! Was there anyone who could hear this? I will trade every drop of blood in my body, tear out my heart and surrender it to anyone that could breathe life into my pack. No... no one could do that. I'm much too old to believe that anything could let everyone live once more. Everyone's wounds told the story they taken brutal endings while I was trying to come home. At that thought, I remembered just how I tried to get home. Saving Humphrey from a death that would have been quick, costing the quickest way home and having fun with him. Suddenly I snapped into a rage and turned round to Humphrey._

_"You did this!" I screamed, marching to him. His face shocked and confused. "You slowed me down on coming home! You didn't want me marrying Garth!"_

_Blinded by my deep emotions. I knew deep down Humphrey wasn't the one to blame for this. My mind was just wanting someone else to take it and his defence wasn't reaching my ears. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want the blame, I didn't want the hurt and I didn't want the guilt._

_I shouted, "LIAR!" and took my paw across his face. Blood was drawn as soon as I struck his face and I wanted to carry on. Punish him for what was not his fault but mine. Losing myself instantly, I was about to swipe into his face again._

_Humphrey retaliated and jumped into me. Caught by surprise by the sudden charge for the second, I braced my paws on his sides and rolled over to get on top of him. Somehow he countered me on it, sending me back to the bottom and it went on over over again. When he got me pinned down, it became a struggle to get him off. He was over me with his paws set underneath my shoulders and I lost my mind._

_"No! Get off me right now, Humphrey!" I screamed, fighting to get up and frantically kicking my back legs. "I'll kill you! I hate you! I SWEAR I HATE YOU!"_

_No matter what I did or said, Humphrey wouldn't quit. He shouted nothing back nor made any move to physically hurt me. I don't know how long I kept it up for. Just when the fight had gone out of me, I broke out in tears. _

_After being let go from under Humphrey, I came up onto my paws, went straight into Humphrey and hugged him. He laid a paw over my back and whispered soothing words to me. I listened to every word as I cried on his already drenched fur. I wouldn't let him go- No - couldn't let him go. I felt like if I did so, he would slip away from me, into the darkness and I would be left alone. I hoped with all my heart that Humphrey would not leave me. He was all I had and I wanted to tell him something that would make him stay no matter what. I couldn't get the words out because I didn't deserve the love since I had hurt Humphrey. So for now now I cry with a bleeding heart that was secretly given to the wolf before me. _

_Humphrey you may not know it yet, but my heart beats when yours does. _

**_Cause I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I'm strong enough  
_**

**_Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone_**


End file.
